Forsk
Forsk was a rogue Toa and member of the Enforcers of Gigas Magna. He was manipulated by Antidax into founding the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna, and was later killed by Tetrack. , Enforcers of Gigas Magna , Brotherhood of Gigas Magna| tribe=| mask=N/A| element=Fire| tools=Fire Scythe| status=Deceased| location=| pron=four-SK }} Biography Early Life Forsk was once a slave of the Kodax Order who served on the starship Dreadnought. During the mid-Kodax War, he aided Brominax in the Battle on the Dreadnought. By the end of the war, he had become Brominax's right-hand man and eventually became the deputy leader of the Enforcers of Gigas Magna. The Purge Forsk was in opposition of Brominax's rule that the Enforcers stay in hiding, and attempted to convince Brominax to reveal the order's existence after he declared war on Spinorak. He was then possessed by Antidax, who manipulated him into telling Brominax that they should seize control of the order and rule it as a dictatorship. By the end of the war, Forsk was addicted to the prospect of taking over the planet, and attempted to kill Brominax when he denounced his ideas. Forsk was then banished to Gigas Magna's East Continent. After a time of self-imposed delirious wandering during which Antidax revealed himself, he was rescued by the Kodax named Tetrack, who also shared his wish to conquer the planet. Together, they founded the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna and began creating an army. Forsk was usually off recruiting for the next then years, while Tetrack created Rahi for use in the coming war. During this time period, Antidax made the two, as well as their lieutenants Mordrax and Slicer, believe that they had been visited by Baterra Magnus, an emissary from the future. In reality, however, Baterra Magnus had appeared to Antidax; the vision was merely an illusion constructed from Antidax's own memories. The message Baterra Magnus gave them has yet to be revealed. Gigas Magna Civil War Forsk returned to the continent ten years later to see Tetrack's work: a hundred thousand Threen and a pool of Shadowdermis. During Forsk's visit, Fyxan was discovered to be spying on them, and was captured by Tetrack. Forsk then left with his Threen armies on a fleet of hyperpropelled ships. The army's first assault was on the South Continent, and the campaign was a complete success; thousands of Matoran and Agori laid down their arms without a fight. During the Threen's march back, however, he was attacked by the Toa of Shadow Nightwatcher and taken to the Oblivion Dimension. Forsk was only saved by Makuta Matata's timely interference, and he later learned that Tetrack had contacted the immortal in an attempt to save him. The next mission was to the continent-city of Tenik Nui. Forsk snuck into the Transmissions Control Tower and made the announcement to the populace that the Kodax, villains of the war of ages past, were still at large, and were seeking refuge in the Enforcers of Gigas Magna ranks. Supplemented by a moon-sized hologram of trussed-up Fyxan, the reaction was exactly as planned: the inhabitants of the city agreed to let Forsk build a base there, which was going to be, in truth, the capitol. While returning to the Gray Desert, he was confronted by Tetrack, who revealed that Forsk had been a pawn for the last ten years — the true mastermind was Tetrack. Forsk attacked him but lost the battle that ensued. After being crushed by his own Threen army, Tetrack absorbed his power, transforming into Tetrack Nui and killing the Toa in the process. Appearances *''War with the Kodax'' *''Gigas Magna: Planet of Shadows'' *''Revenge of the Rogue'' Category:Characters Category:Gigas Magna Storyline Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa of Fire Category:Fire